


Summertime Sadness

by orphan_account



Series: Love is a challenge we all face [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emily Prentiss is a gay disaster, F/F, Gen, M/M, OC, Parker Joyce(oc), dating sites, garcia playing matchmaker, give emily a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In Londan, the beautiful dame that is Emily Prentiss sat in the warm cafe with a steaming cup of Earl Grey Moonlight tea, which she was quite fond of, and a crescent roll filled with peach jam. She sat by the window, back to the wall with a view of the door, absentmindedly stirring her tea and people watching.Its winter now, so people hurried along in fear of a sudden snow. Someone sat across from her, making her looked."Parker?" She questioned. The one in front of her had beautifully dyed hair in braided pigtails, peach lips, freckle-dotted olive brown skin, and warm pale green eyes."Emily, right?" She giggled back. "I just ordered. Should be here soon.""Great." Emily bit back a smile. This is bad, bad, bad.She's falling in love on the first date.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Series: Love is a challenge we all face [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907461
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

Emily looked at the laptop with a disbelieving look.

"Go on a date? Off of a dating site?" She asked her best friends. JJ nodded and Penelope encouraged her. "No." She shook her head.

"Just one date!" Penelope whined softly.

"One date. Let me open it and make my account." Emily sighed and folded to her friends in America. She opened the dating app she was pressured into getting, Sunset dates.

"Yes! We'll help!" JJ said excitedly. Ever since Emily had come out to her and Penelope, they had encouraged her to go on a date with someone in England, where she lives.

"What's my favorite food?" Emily asked softly, confused.

"You seriously like donuts." Penelope laughed.

"What about cookies?" JJ asked, masking a laugh behind her fist.

"Sweets? I dunno..." She thought for a moment. "I don't eat them a lot. I do like popcorn and eat it more regularly."

"Popcorn?!?! That's boring!" Penelope argued back.

"Then what so you suggest?" Emily shot back, laughing softly.

"Oh... fruit salad...? You said you eat it a lot." Penelope offered softly.

"Sure." Emily typed the answer and went to the next question. "Dogs or cats?" She said and then answered. "Bu the way, how is my son doing?" She questioned Penelope.

"Magnificent." She beamed happily. "Sergio is great!" Emily accepted the information with a nod and looked back at her phone.

"Ideal first date? Coffee in a local cafe." Emily smiled softly to herself.

"Chick-flick material!" JJ laughed a little, the others joining.

"Ok, I'll take it." Shaking her head, Emily read the next question. "Job...? Do I be honest and say I head the London Interpol office, or lie and say police?" Fretting, she bit her thumb nail.

"Be honest. It may just work out." Penelope said, rummaging through a bin of nail polish. "What color should I do?" She asked them. "I'm think galaxy red?"

"Yes! It looks great on you. And, Its up to you, Em. Do you think that you would get a date if you say your real job?"

"I'm going to do it. And, mint green, Pen. Last time you sid red you bit it off in an hour." Reminded Emily with a gentle smile. The sun started to flow golden into her cream carpet. "Three questions left. Do I want to get married, my age, and my sexual orientation."

"Maybe, 32, and lesbian." JJ and Penelope state at once at the same time.

"Yep." Emily answered and clicked the 'accept' button. She looked through her gallery for three photos of herself. Most were sent from Penelope, because she's always taking pictures and its sweet by a little annoying. "Girls, I'm going to send you some photos. Ket me know which ones. I need three." Emily told them as she sent them.

**Em**

"The first one, definitely!" Penelope looked up from her nails for a few seconds to look before looking back down, tongue between her teeth as she concentrated in painting her nails.

"The second to last one. It shows another side of you. And the second one. Who doesn't love wine and donuts?" JJ offered with a small smile.

"Ok." She clicked the pictures and the loading page appeared. "I have to get my day started, but I'll text you if I get a hit. No promises." Emily smiled. "I love you girls."

"Love you too! Have fun at work." Penelope signed off.

"Love you, Em." JJ signed off as well and Emily closed her computer. She showered, dressed, and got ready for work. She drove to work and her phone buzzed in her pocket. She goes to work and parked, looking at her device.

_**Congratulations! You and Parker Joyce matched! Click to start a conversation!** _

Emily sighed and looked at the pictures of the girl. She agreed to start the conversation.

**Emily**  
_Hey_

Now, it's a waiting game.


	2. Parker Jouce

Name- Parker Joyce

Hair

*usually braided, but goes to hips

Eye color

Skin tone and facial structure

Freckles


	3. 2

**Parker**   
_Hey_

Emily stared at the answer for a few seconds. She bit her lip and looked quickly out into the bullpen of the office.

**Emily**   
_Where do you live?_

**Parker**   
_London. You?_

**Emily**   
_Same._ _I'm_ _sure_ _you've_ _read_ _my_ _Bio?_

**Parker**   
_Yeah. I'm_ _a singer, but_ _I'm_ _not going on tour for a year._

**Emily**   
_That's cool. I have to get back to work, but I should be free later._

**Parker**   
_Ok. See ya._

Emily sighed and looked a this phone and then opened the chat with the other girls.

**Em**   
_Guys,_ _guys_ _. I got a hit._

**Jen**   
_That's_ _amazing!_

**Pen**   
_Tell me everything!!!_

**Em**   
_Her name is Parker. She seems super sweet._ _She's a singer. Her band_ _is_ _going on tour in a year._

**Pen**   
_Eekkkkkkk_

\--- (one week later)

**Emily**   
_Hey, Parker. Do you wanna meet up at the cafe_ _out_ _in Mierse street, by the_ _clothing_ _store?_

**Parker**   
_Like_ _our_ _first date? Sure!_

**Emily**   
_When can you_ _get_ _there? I just got off._

**Parker**   
_You meant today? I'm finishing up in the studio. Give or take a few minutes,_ _I_ _should be done in about 15. So, in 20?_

**Emily**   
_Great! See you then_

-

There she was.

In Centeral Londan, the beautiful dame that is Emily Prentiss sat in the warm cafe with a steaming cup of Earl Grey Moonlight tea, which she was quite fond of, and a crescent roll filled with peach jam. She sat by the window, back to the wall with a view of the door, absentmindedly stirring her tea and people watching.

Its winter now, so people hurried along in fear of a sudden snow. Someone sat across from her, making her looked.

"Parker?" She questioned. The one in front of her had beautifully dyed hair in braided pigtails, peach lips, freckle-dotted olive brown skin, and warm pale green eyes.

"Emily, right?" She giggled back. "I just ordered. Should be here soon."

"Great." Emily bit back a smile. This is bad, bad, bad.  
She's falling in love on the first date. "Your even prettier in person."

"Oh, flattery. Your not so bad yourself." Joked Parker. A few quiet seconds later, and Parker's order was placed on the table. "So, I did some research since I thought I had heard your name before."

"Oh dear." Laughing softly, Emily raised her cup to her lips.

"You used to work with the FBI. The Behavioral Analysis Unit, right?" Asking for clarification, Parker raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Yeah... yeah, I did." Emily looked away, averting her dark brown eyes to the outside. Some snow drifted down and landing on a few people. More flakes followed after. People moved around in brightly colored jackets and coats. Some carried shopping bags, disposal cups, thermoses, purses, and maps. Some had hats or mittens or gloves or both. A few had scarves covering their mouths and nose to keep warm. Some, without mittens or gloves, rubbed their hands and blew warm air onto them.

"Sorry. I dont wanna make this awkward. This is my first time using a dating site." Wincing, Parker took a bite of her muffin. Emily drew her attention back her date.

"Really? Mine too." Emily chuckled. "My friends thought I needed more than work and video calls with them in my life."

"They're in America? Do you have any photos?" Parker seemed interested. Emily paused for a second. "I mean- Sorry! I just wanted to know who I had to compete with."

"No one. You dont have to compete with anyone." Emily shook her head. "Let me ask them to see."

**Le babes**

**Em**   
_Can_ _I_ _show_ _photos of you guys to my date?_

**Baby girl**   
_Oh my god your on a DATE!!!!!! JJ LOOK!!!!_

**_JJ_ **   
_I dont mind._

**Pen**   
_I dont either. I asked the_ _others_ _and they dont care._

**Em**   
_Thanks. Bye_ _now_

**Pen**   
_You better_ _tell us_ _everything!!_

-

"They said I could." Emily smiled and looked through her gallery. After she found the photo she wanted, she showed Parker. "This is Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia. He's the only one allowed to touch her decorations."

"Hes cute. She is too." Parker notes as she looked at them. "Are they together?"

"Gods no. Morgan is with the boy wonder, and Garcia likes to play matchmaker with the team." Emily found the second photo. "JJ is the blonde, the guy in the middle is Spencer Reid, the one in the back is Aaron Hotchner, and then me and Morgan."

"Which one is the boy wonder?" Parker asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"The one in the middle." Emily searched for another photo. "Heres the one I was looking for. In order, its Morgan, Hotch, Will, who is JJ's husband, JJ, Reid, David Rossi, Garcia, Alex Blake, and Me."

"You guys seemed like a big family." Dejected, Parker took a bite of her muffin.

"Dont worry. I'm not interested in any of them. We used to go all over the states, solving our cases." Emily sighed softly. "We had some fun, but the only couple on the team is Morgan and Reid."

"I'm glad. Wouldn't want someone to steal you from me." Parker laughed softly. Emily joined her, shaking her head. Her phone vibrated, and she frowned.

"I'm sorry. Its Hotch." She stood up and took the call outside, Parker worried.

She was about to bring up actually being in a relationship, and now this. Emily comes back in, smiling.

"Sorry. I really am. He just wanted to check in since Garica and JJ were gossiping at JJ's desk." She shook her head, and then frown. "Whats wrong? You look upset."

"I really really like you." Parker admitted. "Its only been a week and a date, but I really really like you."

"I really really like you too." Emily smiled back and Parker melted a little.


	4. 3

Emily talked with Parker until the sun was setting. Each had two cups of tea and eventually got more food over the hour they spent together.

"I get to pick the next date." Parker laughed as they walk out of the closing cafe. Emily looked at her like the world stopped spinning. The laugh Parker gave was from her chest, real and boisterous. Her head tilted back too, and her eyes closed and her nose scrunched a little. Like the funniest joke ever was just told. Emily's heart fluttered softly in her chest and butterflies swarmed her stomach and chest. 

"Alright." Emily smiled, real and wide, back at her. It was a long while since she smiled like that, since she left America. Her stare at the person beside her didn't stop and Parker noticed. 

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"No... no." Emily shook her head, looking away with a light blush. Parker had a similar reaction, blush darker than Emily's and a dopey litte smile at the slightly snow covered ground.

"Oh." Parker mumbled.

"You just....." Emily lost her words and groaned a little. "Your beautiful. That's what. Your beautiful." Emily decided on. They stop their walk and look at each other.

They were between soft yellow streetlights, and the moon was covered by grey clouds. It was snowing lightly, like it had been for the past hour or so. The flakes caught on their hair and eyelashes. Their breath puffed in white clouds into the night. Their faces were shadowed by the lack of light, and normally Emily would be in a hurry to get into a better lite area.

Parker shifted a little bit, smiling softly at Emily. The feeling of butterflies, though it never fully went away, returned to Emily's chest and stomach. She smiled a little back, not sure what to do.

"Can i...-" Parker cut herself off and shook her head.

"Yes." Answered the brunette. She knew the question, it's on the tip of her tongue too. "Kiss me." Parker smiled and cupped the others jaw. She pulled Emily closer, and their lips met. Sparks erupted across their bodys, butterflies swarming.

Parker's, Emily thought, tasted like the tea she had and slightly of artificial strawberry.

Emily's, Parker thought, tasted sweetly of the drink she had and the peach jam in the crescent she had after dinner.

They pull away after a second, biting back smiles.

"Wow." Emily whispered softly. They didn't move away, Parker and Emily still inches apart.

"Wow." Echoed Parker. "I would love to stay, but I have to be up early early before sunrise tomorrow. I'll text you the date details." She stepped away first, regretfully. Emily nodded and sighed quietly.

"Ok. I had fun."

"I did too. See ya soon!" Parker gave her a quick peck, lasting merely half a second, and dissapeared into the night.

Emily felt cold when Parker left. She stood there for a few seconds, frowning at the lose. Before she could catch a cold, Emily went home and sent a text to her friends to see if they could call.

It was around 9 in London, so only about 4 on Virginia.

She gets home, gets into comfy clothes and flopped onto her bed before calling up JJ and Penelope. 

"Emily, spill the beans!!" Penelope declared as soon as she connected. JJ laughed softly and shook her head.

"So... we went to my favorite cafe and talked for an hour. And we walked down the street after the case closed and oh my god we kissed." Emily said happily. She had a wistful smile on her face and JJ and Penelope awed.

"Oh my god, seriously?!?!?" Penelope only just realized what she said. "It's been a week!!!"

"We're going on a second date. Parker is picking it out." 

"Yasss!!!!" Penelope and JJ cheered victoriously.

"Who're you on the phone with?" 

"Is that Reid?" Emily asked.

"Emily!" Reid appeared next to JJ on the call. "Garcia told us you had a date."

"Oh... yeah." Emily smiled again, blushing a little. "What about you? Have you asked him out yet?"

"No. When are you visiting again?" JJ answered for him, making Emily laugh a little.

"I don't know. I understand why Hotch is always in the office."

"Yeah. I just came to get the files on Mary Jacobs. It's been good to talk to you, Emily!" Reid grabbed the file from the cabinet and left the room.

"Him and Morgan are literally tiptoeing around each other since their accidental kiss." Penelope stated, frowning.

"Hold up. They kissed?" Emily asked. JJ started the explanation.


	5. 4

Emily sighed softly as she looked at her phone.

**Hotch**   
_You tired of England?_   
_Your spot is open, but we need a new profiler soon._

**Emily**   
_I need a few more days to think._

**Hotch**  
 _You've got 3 days._ _Strauss_ _wants_ _an answer soon._

**Emily**   
_Thanks._

Parker stirred from her spot asleep on Emily. It's been two month since their first date, and they've gone on 4 more, the last one ending in Parker staying the night.

Emily smiled softly and pets her hair as she woke up completely.

"Hey." She mumbled, sinking deeper into the thick comforter. Emily laughed at how cute she is and took a picture before lowering back down beside her.

"Hey." Emily shot back and they look at each other in silence. It was only midnight, Emily told Parker to go back to sleep.

"Yeah. I think I might." She curled more into the bed. "Warm."

"Yeah?" She got a sleepy smile and slowly, Parker fell back asleep. She left the bed and went out onto her balcony, leaning agaisnt the metal rail as she thought. She was cold, only in a bra and a pair of shorts, but she didnt care right now.

She could go back to the BAU, back to her friends. Or she could stay. Stay with Parker.

She sighed again and slowly went back inside.

She knew that the team wouldnt be ok with a new member. They wanted Emily. And she know Parker is about to be a world phenomenon, and had no room in her life for Emily. She resigned and pulled up apartment listings for DC. She was doing this for her and Parker.

She doesnt want Parker to have to choose between Emily and her music.

She found one, but it would take a day or so to get it finalized. She called Hotch.

"This is Agent Hotchner."

"I'm in. I'm looking into apartments. Should be a day before its finalized. I'll be there tomorrow." Emily informed him.

"That's great. See you soon."

"See ya." Emily hung up the phone and decided to go to sleep as well, cuddling Parker to her.

\---

Parker was still asleep when she woke up next. Emily slid out of bed and called Clyde.

"I'm going back to America. You'll need to find someone else." She stated before he could greet her.

"I figured." He didn't try to argue. "I hope you'll still keep contact with us?"

"Of course." He hung up with his goodbye. She packed a bag of her clothes and bought an online ticket. She wrote a quick note in explanation and left the apartment.

\-----

Parker woke up to an empty bed, and a note on the closed bedroom door.

 _Dear Parker,_  
 _I really love your company._ _My_ _old team needs me, and_ _I_ _know you love your music. I dont think I'll be back_ _in_ _London before your tour._ _Thank_ _you for the last few months._ _I'm_ _sorry_ _for_ _not saying goodbye in person. Feel free to use the apartment._ _The lease_ _is for another 6 months._  
 _Emily._

Parker crumpled the note as tears fell off her face. She was falling in love. No. She was in love with Emily. Is in love.

With the woman who just slept with her and left.

She pinched herself to be sure, and the decided to leave the apartment forever.

\-----

Emily texted JJ to see if she could come get her. Seeing how it was nearing the start of the blondes work day, she said she would try to after.

-

Luckily, there wasnt a case so JJ could pick up Emily. They drive in silence, jet lag pulling at Emily.

"You can stay with me and Will tonight in the spare room. I asked him to prepare it."

"Thanks, Jeaj." Emily looked at her best friend. "I left her."

"Who? Parker?"

"Yeah. I left a fucking note. Saying you guys needed me and I was sorry and I don't think I'd be back before her tour and-" her phone buzzed on her leg and she looked at it.

"Who is it?"

"Parker." She mumbled and slowly put the phone to her ear.

"You could have at least stayed until I was awake." Parker said immediately. "I fucking-"

"I'm sorry." Emily stated, trying to keep her voice even. "I really am-"

"Why? Why would you leave me in the middle of the night? I fucking trusted you!" Parker hung up and Emily rubbed her face to get rid of the salty tears.

"Em...?" JJ said softly. Emily realized they were at the blondes house.

"I'm ok. Just a little tired." They get out and Henry runs from the house quickly.

"Aunt Em!" He cheered and Emily swiftly picked him up.

"You've gotten so big Henry." She sighed softly and they walked inside the house. "I would love to stay up and play, bit I have a lot of things to do tomorrow." She hugged Will and gave JJ a finally hug before saying good night to Henry. She sent a text to Morgan when she set her bag in the guest room and changed for bed.

**Emily**   
_Hey, you still have that truck right?_

**Derek**   
_Yeah. Why?_

**Emily**  
 _Might need some_ _help_ _with getting things for my apartment._

**Derek**   
_I cant help. Your in London._

**Emily**  
 _Dude,_ _I'm_ _in America._ _I'm_ _staying with JJ for the night because_ _I_ _don't_ _have shit in the apartment_ _I_ _rented._

**Derek**   
_Em! Why didnt you tell me!_

**Emily**   
_It was last minute. So, are you helping or not?_

**Derek**  
 _Of course_ _I_ _am. Does Penelope know?_

 **Emily**  
 _Only Hotch, you and Jj. I want to_ _surprise_ _Rossi,_ _Reid and Pen tomorrow._

 **Derek**  
 _I just talked to Hotch. He'll let me_ _off_ _at lunch to help you, but_ _I_ _have to pick up half a shift this weekend_

**Emily**   
_Ok. Reid still likes chocolate frosted with sprinkles as his donut, right?_

**Derek**  
 _Yeah... can_ _I get_ _some relationship advice in exchange for my help?_

**Emily**   
_Did you ask Pen?_

**Derek**   
_No..._

**Emily**  
 _Then what_ _troubles_ _you, Derek? *channels inner Penelope*_

**Derek**   
_I actually dont need Penelope on this. I need Emily._

**Emily**   
_Oh, this is serious_

**Derek**   
_I want to ask Reid on a date. I dont know how._

**Emily**   
_Are you sure this isnt Pen territory?_

**Derek**   
_Emily, please._

**Emily**   
_Alright. He likes coffee, books, and donuts. I know just the place._

**Derek**  
 _What_ _is it?_

 **Emily**  
 _Theres a cafe and book store that opened a month ago. Reid told me he wanted to check it out when he_ _gets_ _a day off._

 **Derek**  
 _Now_ _I_ _know where_ _I'm_ _taking him. What_ _about_ _how_ _I_ _am_ _him?_

 **Emily**  
 _Be honest. 'Hey, prettyboy. I_ _wanted to_ _check out this cafe and bookstore that opened a while back. Wanna_ _come_ _with?'_

 **Derek**  
 _That is..._ _exactly_ _what_ _I_ _would say._

 **Emily**  
 _Glad to be of service. Now,_ _I_ _need_ _to_ _get_ _some sleep._


End file.
